Charlie DeLuca
"Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate. I became a vampire hunter." - ''Charlie to Billie. '''Charles Salvatore "Charlie" DeLuca '''is the husband of Billie Jenkins and the father of Christa, and CJ Jenkins, as well as a family friend of the Charmed Ones. He is also a family friend of the Halliwell family. Though he is not a witch, Charlie comes from a long line of Supernatural hunters, dating back to the 1600s, though back then it was under the name DeLuca and they hunted anything and everything, however in the last hundred years, Charlie's family has begun hunting under a new motto; hunting only what needs to be hunted, which despite being witches he has passed down to his own children. Charlie works as a high school supply teacher at Washington High school teaching history and occult. Though he has a history of working as a teacher from high school to college and has even done a stint working at Magic school with Leo. Charlie is a descendent of the DeLuca line of Hunters, and through his marriage the Jenkins' line of witches. '''History' Early Life Charlie DeLuca was born in Boston Massachusetts to a pair of hunters; Zachariah Huntley and Cecilia DeLuca around 1979. As a child he was given a normal childhood, and spent a lot of his younger years growing up in Sicily, Italy with his grandmother which was where his mother was born, and at six, he became a big brother to his sister; Cadie DeLuca. At thirteen, per the family tradition, Charlie returned to Boston and was inducted into the DeLuca family tradition with him being trained by his mother to become a hunter. He went cross-country hunting with his parents and learning nearly everything about his family history. However he began to hate his lifestyle and wanted to do something else with his life, and at eighteen had applied to several universities against his family's wishes. Within a year Charlie was living on his own in Richmond, Virginia, and studying teaching, History and occult studies at Richmond University. Children Birth of Christa Jenkins In 2009, eight months after their marriage, Billie became pregnant with her first child; throughout the pregnancy she was a little fearful of becoming a mother; especially from what had happened in her upbringing. She also worried that with her being a powerful witch that she would be plagued with demons and due to magic having skipped a generation in her family with her scared that her child would never have a Wiccan side like her. Yet Charlie tried to convince her that even if the baby didn't have powers, they could still be trained as a hunter as that was his own heritage. It was during this time that Billie and Charlie discovered that their child would be a baby girl. The pair had decided on naming the baby with a "C" name, following both the Halliwell name traditional as well as starting their own as her husband and mother-in-law shared a C name, and quickly decided to name their daughter in honor of Billie's mother and sister. On June 28, 2009, Billie gave birth to her daughter a couple of weeks early at the Halliwell Manor, having been helped through the labor by Phoebe and Piper and giving birth to her daughter whom she named Christy Helen DeLuca-Jenkins, after her mother and sister and yet not wanting the child to be confused for her sister had given the baby the nickname Christa. Birth of CJ Jenkins In 2011, Billie discovered that she was pregnant again and spent most of her pregnancy freaking out about becoming a mother of two; especially with having seen the sisters dealing with their magical children, and also feared what would happen if one of her children was magical and the other was not. However she later learned that her baby was a witch when she kept receiving visions, which she learned from Leo would not be a natural progression of her powers, from the baby's powers of premonition, and she was quick to discover that her baby would be a boy. Billie seemed to know that she was going to look into naming her baby after her father in a way with Charlie and her deciding on Carl DeLuca-Jenkins, and CJ for short as not to mix the baby up from her father and his legacy. The pregnancy with CJ seemed to be hard going on her as she struggled a lot with reality as well as dealing with the new abilities of both her firstborn and with her pregnancy. Yet on the October 20, 2011. Appearance Charlie is a very handsome man and seems ageless despite his forty years. * Hair: Charlie has short, close-cropped brown hair that is gelled on the top. Growing up he was always known for having longish curly blonde hair and has a similar hairstyle as his son had had, though as he grew older he grew more accustomed to a shorter hairstyle. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Charlie can be described as tall, about 6'2" in height, with an athletic build. He has a pair of deep-set dark blue eyes, which both of his children seem to have inherited from him. He has tanned skin with an Italian heritage despite his blue eyes and blondish brown hair. In his family it is his son that has taken the most after him. * Wardrobe: Charlie has a typical style for clothing and is always seen wearing casual clothing no matter the occasion, and especially when he is at work. He wears often casual clothing, T-shirts, button downs, jackets, jeans, etc. He mostly wears dark colours, but occasionally wears brighter ones such as pink or white shirts, and he also wears a protection amulet. In his life he has only dressed up a handful of times. Personality When Charlie first came on the scene he was a mysterious man who seemed to be both warm and friendly. He is a man that often gives second chances and was quick to develop a bonding relationship with Billie Jenkins, and later with the Charmed Ones. However, this facade showed a darker side, one tinged with guilt and grief, mostly because of the deaths of his sister and parents, and a fierce dedication to avenge them. He proved to be an intelligent and talented hunter of the supernatural, shown by his skills against the supernatural. Though, he was also stubborn which his kids seemed to have inherited. After developing a relationship with Billie, he started to warm up to the others and formed a best friend relationship Henry Mitchell, and was found to also be great with kids, which was shown by the way he treated Wyatt and Chris when Billie babysat them, and later with his own children. However he began to struggle a bit after his Grandmother died, falling into a state of depression and drinking, though things changed after he found out about the twins. After the Charmed Ones died, Charlie tried his best to help Henry, Victor, and Billie with taking care of the Halliwell cousins, but felt like he wasn't doing things right. He is always there for the cousins, and even gives Hal and the twins private lessons in fighting with their father's permission. Powers and Abilities As a human, Charlie possesses no supernatural powers, however he does possess some skills as he has been trained to hunt the supernatural by the DeLuca Hunters. * Skilled Hunter: As a DeLuca Hunter, Charlie is highly skilled for his knowledge in the migration patterns and habits of animals, humans, and supernatural creatures. He can expertly tell some supernatural creatures with others depending on their patterns, and has been said to be just as skilled as Billie and the Charmed Ones, when it comes to the supernatural. * Skilled Combatant: As a DeLuca Hunter, Charlie was trained vigorously in close-quarters combat and martial arts, which trains him to fight, even without a weapon. He has managed to keep up with the skills of Phoebe Halliwell, and has begun training in other forms of fighting tactics. * Weapon Training: As a DeLuca Hunter, Charlie has been trained in the use of guns, bows, stakes, swords, daggers, and chained weapons, and has a stake launcher and arm cuff stake, and is able to identify a magnitude of different weapons, as well as to assemble and disassemble more complicated weapons, as well as use all of the weapons expertly; and has some skill when ill. * First Aid Training: As a DeLuca Hunter, Charlie has been trained in first aid, and some surgical skills with him being able to stitch people up and has been credited by Leo Wyatt, for his skills. Charlie occasionally uses his skills whenever a whitelighter is unavailable. Professional Life ''' * '''DeLuca Hunter: At the age of thirteen, Charlie began his training as a DeLuca Hunter and was trained by his parents to hunt with him learning everything and anything he could. He was a hunter up until he graduated from high school, and then left the family business to go to college. After the death of his sister, Charlie re-started his career as a hunter and had begun travelling around again. Charlie later took a short break when he met Billie Jenkins, and has since only left San Francisco a couple of times to hunt. * College Student: After leaving his family to go to college, Charlie started studying History and the Occult at Richmond University, despite no longer being a hunter he still felt drawn to that world. During his second year he almost dropped out, not wanting to stay away from his family, however after a short hunting stint, he returned to college and began studying teaching. Charlie began work as a student teacher, and had later graduated with honours with three degrees in History, Occult History and Teaching. * Supply Teacher: After the death of his sister; Cadie, Charlie quit his full time job as a teacher and became a supply teacher working where ever he could find work so that he could so that he could also become a hunter again, and has been working as a supply teacher ever since. When he met Billie, however, he decided to stay in San Francisco and has become a near permanent staff member of Washington High school, the same school his nephews were attending, and has also taught classes and Billie's old college. * Magic School: Charlie began working temporarily as a teacher at Magic school, after finding out that Billie and the Charmed Ones' were witches, and had begun teaching defense as well as Occult History. He has found that whenever he doesn't have a class or a hunt then he spends his time either at Magic school or with his family. Charlie has spent a good amount of his time teaching extra credit classes in defense. Romantic Life ''' '''Billie Jenkins Billie is the love of Charlie's life. They fell for each other and always spent their free time with each other. He felt that her life as a witch is the best thing about her and that they may have been destined to be with one another. Charlie met Billie after the death of her sister, with him still grieving for the death of his own sister, though the two were constantly fighting with one another. Unbeknown to them Phoebe and Coop had told Leo that he was Billie's true love and soul mate in order for them not to separated. Over the year the two continued to fight though he was the one that convinced Billie to return to college. Over the year, Charlie found himself unable to leave San Francisco and was later reunited with Billie when she returned to Magic school to spend time with him, which led to the two to finally begin dating, with them having their first date at P3. However like with most relationships, Charlie and Billie have had their struggles, and differences of opinions especially with him being a hunter and Billie being a witch. Despite their differences, Charlie soon got engaged to Billie, and on Christmas Day 2008, the two got married with Henry Mitchell as his best man. By 2009, Charlie found himself becoming a father to his first child; Christa with Billie, and through their marriage he has went on to having a son; CJ. It was later revealed to Charlie by his niece Peyton Halliwell, that Billie was his soul mate, and that Phoebe, Leo and Coop already knew this. Other Relationships * Other than his relationship with Billie Jenkins, not much is known about Charlie's previous relationships. Trivia * Charlie is Paige Matthews' charge, with him being a future whitelighter. Category:Characters